bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Cirucci Sanderwicci
is the 105th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. Appearance Her appearance is akin to the gothic lolita style of Japanese fashion. Her outfit consists of a frilly dress, large poofy sleeves that cut off at her shoulder, short purple-colored hair, teardrop markings on each cheek, and knee-high boots. She also wears fingerless, evening-style gloves and leg warmers attached to garters at her thighs. Cirucci has wings on her back, but it is unclear if they are part of her outfit or something else. The remains of her hollow mask are positioned in her hair right above the left side of her forehead and resemble a spiked hairpin. Depite how puffy her dress is, when asked if she doesn't mind if her underwear shows she says that it won't and even has armor under it. Personality In terms of personality Cirucci seems rather rude. Despite her rather beautiful appearance, she has no qualms about pointing out when others have similar habits, as she does to Uryū Ishida. She also gets quite bothered if an enemy attacks her while she is talking. History Cirucci was once an Espada in Aizen's army but her rank is unknown. She lost her rank after being demoted in favor of Aizen's artificially-created arrancar. Synopsis Cirucci ends up fighting Uryū after he separates from the group in Las Noches, in a zone known as Tres Cifras. Initially she uses her Zanpakuto like a whip while attacking and forces Uryū to find different ways to approach at her. After destroying the area they are occupying (which was covered in pillars) she shows her true ability which allows her to control the direction her weapon takes at will. With some help from Pesche Guatiche, who comically interacts with Uryū, much to her annoyance, they managed to force her into her released state. Cirucci once again takes the advantage in battle due to her wings ability to vibrate and block attacks. With the help of his Seele Schneider Uryū is able to cut some of her bladed wings. Seeing that her wings would no longer be of use to her she removes them from her body stating that doing so is the same as losing a limb. With all the energy that it took to maintain the wings now focused in a single beam of light she proceeds to attack only to find out that she has fallen prey to Seele Schneider's ability, Uryū proceeds to fire his Seele Schneider through her letting her know that it was not a blade but an arrow. Upon Uryū's and Pesche's departure, the Exequias arrive and and it is implied that they finish her off. Powers & Abilities As stated by Dordonii, Cirucci, a Privaron Espada, is one of the most powerful Arrancar in Las Noches, only being outclassed by the current Espada. Zanpakutō Golondrina (車輪鉄燕（ゴロンドリーナ）''Gorondorīna?, Spanish for "Swallow", Japanese for "Car Wheel Iron Swallow") In its sealed state, it takes the form of a whip with a yo-yo looped into it that is capable of deflecting incoming projectiles in addition to its function as a standard whip. *'Resurrección': Its released command is . When she releases it, Cirucci sprouts large wings with ten moon-shaped blades in place of feathers.''Bleach manga; chapter 256, page 19 :Resurrección Special Ability: In addition to their normal offensive and defensive properties, Cirucci can remove these blades and fire them through the air or summon them back at her own will. Her wings and feathers vibrate at high speeds that increase her attack and defense capabilities. Her arms also become long and she gains sharp claws on each hand. Armor that resembles the spinning disk of her zanpakutō appears on each of her shoulders. Her mask grows into 'feathers' flowing from her forehead, down her back, and then coming out from each side at her waist. Cirucci's release consumes her spiritual powers rapidly, but she can get around that problem by ripping off her wings and long claws, instead using the tip of her elongated mask to collect spiritual energy and use it to fight (this change is permanent though). Trivia *Because Szayel Aporro Granz dispatched the Exequias, it is possible that Cirucci is one of the two bodies (the other being Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio) hanging from the ceiling in Szayel's lab, which would mean that he would have used them to either further his studying of Uryū Ishida and Ichigo Kurosaki's powers, or some other experiment. However, this hasn't been confirmed. *Some fans believe that Cirucci, along with the rest of the Privaron Espada, had her rank transformed into a 3-digit number when she was demoted (meaning that they believe she was the 5th Espada before being demoted), but this is unconfirmed. **Also, if this believing is true, she would be the only known female Espada (past or present) that doesn't hold the 3rd rank. References Navigation Thunderwitch Category:Arrancar Thunderwitch Category:Privaron Espada